


Kyungmin/ Kyungmyun

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Kyungmin/ Kyungmyun

“I’m very sorry to say this but I’m unable to do the transfer Kyungsoo.”

The lawyer looks at him kindly, gesturing to the papers spread across her desk.

“Why not?” 

He knows why, he just needs to hear it from someone else.

She clucks at him sympathetically before holding up an image.

“Your heart isn’t broken, it still belongs to Kim Joonmyun as the papers dictate. There’s been no irregularities apart from a few stutters, but there are no breakages and that’s what we work on. The original papers all stated these facts so there’s no way to dispute them.”

Kyungsoo swallows, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

He had been the one to hurt Joonmyun, but it seemed like there was no way out unless the other hurt him too.

“I guess that’s my punishment then, living with the guilt.”

When he calls Joonmyun to let him know, the man begs him to come home and assures him it will be okay.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want it to be okay. He wants Minseok to own his heart.


End file.
